Emeraude
Emeraude is a Changeling Queen and a Planeswalker turned Divine Servant. Story Queen of Shapes Emeraude was once a powerful Changeling from the plane of Lorwyn who ascended as a Planeswalker. A notorious thief in her multiverse, she sought to seize powerful artifacts and thus attracted the attention of Janeth Wulffen. Chased to her home-plane, she also encountered Emeria, who was chasing Janeth in turn. This resulted in Oona, the Plane's responsible, using the spell known as the Great Aurora to damage Emeria. The powerful spell destroyed Emeraude's physical appearance, forcing her to retreat. She later appeared briefly as an enemy of Emeria, seeking to neutralize her in a grand battle on New Phyrexia, but eventually failing. Rescued from certain death, she went into hiding, her whereabouts unknown. Thirsty for Love In the many conflicts that destroyed part of The Gathering, Emeraude died, yet was reborn as a Divine Servant of Gemini. Summoned to the Cheshire Isle, thirsty for human emotions, she searched a reliable source of love to feed on, and found Dollhouse, which she infiltrated. She was however quickly found out by Aki Mori and Milla Naran. Instead of rejecting her, however, Aki openly showed love to her and even asked Lawrence Miho to build once again a body for Emeraude, allowing her to return to her queenly form. Emeraude, quite grateful for the treatment, joined the group in a symbiotic rather than parasitic way, even helping with the shape of their Future Child, Alicette Miho. Appearance Emeraude in her humanoid appearance is a woman with turquoise hair and eyes, dressed in black clothes that blend in her pale skin, as if they were part of her body. However, during the moments where she loses her physical body, or between shape-shifting, she appears as black slime with turquoise hues. Personality Emeraude is a mischievous individual who believes in constant evolution and adaptability as the supreme principle of her life; real-time evolution as a way to distinguish the strong from the weak. She seemed to respect nothing and no one at first - this changed with Lawrence and the other Dolls willingly giving her the love she needed to survive. Nevertheless, she remains queenly and somewhat manipulative, with a tricky and opportunistic, but also quite sensitive nature. Powers * Planeswalker Powers: As a Planeswalker, Emeraude can use mainly Green and Blue mana although she also is able to slightly use White mana. Her spells are specialized in creature manipulation, copy and shape-shifting. * Changeling Abilities: Emeraude can Shapeshift at will due to her nature, but needs to feed on positive emotions to survive. However, she is also empowered as she is loved, granting her almost reality-bending strength with proper support. * Divine Servant Abilities: She gained great abilities as Emeraude of Gemini, befitting her nature as Divine Servant. ** Advents: Emeraude's Advent allows her to perfectly copy an individual, down to his abilites and advents. Storylines * Magic: The Reckoning features her. * Doll Paradise mentions her. Trivia * Emeraude is the french name for the stone known as Emerald, reflecting her general appearance. * Her physical aesthetic is heavily inspired by humanoid depictions of My Little Pony's Queen Chrysalis. ** This additionally explains her 'daughter' Alicette's tie with other girls tied to that universe as well. Category:Character Category:The Gathering Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Divine Servant Category:Planeswalker